Idiot
by Quietanonymous
Summary: Aichi thinks about how everyone he knows is stupid, even himself. OOC Aichi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd.**

**Warning: hint of RenxAichi and OOC Aichi**

Idiot

Summary: Aichi thinks about how everyone he knows is stupid, even himself.

I, Sendou Aichi was, for once, alone as I made my way to Card Capital. My two friends, Morikawa and Izaki, had to stay back because of their grades which, unlike mine, were horrible.

Imbeciles. How can anyone fail a subject without actually trying to? Thoughts like these were thoughts that I had about everyone I met. Thoughts about their flaws and what makes them horribly stupid. I would never, ever voice these out loud. If I did I knew, _I knew_, that I would be alone once again.

When I came to Card Capital I noticed that the Asista-cat, who was curled up on the counter asleep was the only occupant of the shop. Honestly, the manager is so stupid. Leaving only a cat as guard against robbery- a horribly lazy cat at that, what the hell is that man thinking? With a sigh I sat down at one of the tables and looked around. I had met many people here and each and every one of them was stupid in their own right. Yes, even the boy I looked up to, Kai Toshiki.

Hmph. Where should I begin? How about- Misaki-san. She, at first, seemed quite smart, but then I learned of her past. She had let the death of her parents effect her life so much. Why? What was the point? Why didn't she get over it after so many years? Stupid.

Kai-kun was similar in his stupidity. He had been happy before the mess with Suzugamori Ren. He had been happy and confident. Then Ren discovered his psyqualia. He was so stupid, letting the event get to him so! He should have gotten back on his feet, grabbed his life and continued on. Instead of doing that he became a douche. When Ren appeared before him, he became obsessed with the red head. Why such a stupid decision? Obsessing over the enemy. Why? I just didn't get how he could still love his friend, who had become such a large threat.

I glanced up as the door to the card shop opened. Suzugamori Ren walked in, humming to himself. For once his blue haired follower, Narumi Asaka, was not with him.

Asaka was another person I found to be stupid. She obsessed over a single person- Ren. All her thoughts seem to be focused on Ren and her resolve to win came from her love for Ren. What would happen if her love vanished? She would be nothing, that's what. So, _so_ stupid.

"Hello Aichi~" Ren greeted him. Was it just me or was he in an oddly cheerful mood?

I smiled as a faint blush crossed my face. "Hello Ren-san. Why are you here?"

"Oh~ just browsing is all. Where is everyone?" he asked as he sat across from me.

I shrugged in response. Ren had also been stupid. He had been weak and let psyqualia take him over, but unlike the rest, he bounced back not letting the event bother him. This showed that he wasn't actually stupid, no he was probably the smartest person I knew. I on the other hand am the stupidest person I knew

"Hey, Aichi?"

I let past events rule over me. I obsess over one person. I allow psyqualia to take hold of me. I fell in love with my enemy. I- I am just so stupid.

"Aichi~?"

I may seem as if I bounce back with twice the strength and twice the confidence as I had before the event happened. Hell, I did, but the events that happened still plaque me. I just can't seem to get over them!

"Aichi!"

My obsession with Kai just grows along with my love for the red head that sits across from me. Is he saying something? Hmph, I don't know what came over me when I met Ren, but god he was attractive- and still is, now though it was with an added dose of adorable. You see? I'm an imbecile.

_I'm an_ _idiot._

"Aichi! Finally you say something! I was getting worried~ and what do you mean? You're not an idiot! If anybody here's an idiot I am. I mean, just look at how childishly I act." Ren said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Ah, but that's what I so admire about you Ren… "I said that out loud?" I said sheepishly, blushing.

"Yeah! What's on your mind?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

I wonder, would he understand? Maybe… then again maybe not. If anyone was to understand though, it would be him.

Before I could stop myself I answered him. "I find everyone to be stupid. Especially myself. The only person smart is you, Ren-san."

Ren blinked as a faint tint of pink dusted his cheeks. "Even Kai?"

I nodded in response. He was silent for awhile and that made me worried. He's going to think of me as a horrible person now. The one I love hates me. So _stupid._

"Hum~ well that's true. Kai is pretty stupid. A lot of people are, but you? I don't think you're stupid. Me? I'm not smart like you say! I'm more of an idiot than you could ever be!" he said an adorable pout on his face.

"Ren, you're not stupid."

I was taken aback as he grinned. "Yay! Aichi Finally called me Ren~"

I blushed and began to stutter out an apology.

"Say Aichi?" he asked cutting me off.

"W-what?"

"Want to go to that new bakery in town? Maybe we could talk about our problems and the idiocy of others on a nice long date~" he said. He stood and began to drag me to the exit.

"D-date!?" I cried. He wanted to go on a date? My face felt like it was on fire.

"Yep! Come on Ai-chan~ to the café!"

What was this man on? Ai-chan?! Despite my shock and reluctance to talk about the distorted lens I saw others through, I didn't struggle. Hell, I smiled like an idiot.

See Ren? You're wrong. You're not the idiot I am. I'm a really, really big idiot.

Asista-cat watched as the two left and smiled as only a cat could smile.

They're both idiots.

**And there you go. Isn't Asista-cat adorable~ R&R**


End file.
